The 14th World
by Icestorm111395
Summary: When a group of friends decide to pilgrim across the sea together they prepare for the greatest adventure of their lives.
1. Prologe

Prologue

On the planet of Cocoon, there are two masses of land, one completely populated and one completely desolate. Sadly, the populated one is inhabited by many monsters born from the demon sea that separates the lands. No one knows of the other land. It is like a completely different world to the inhabitants of cocoon.


	2. Chapter 1

One evening in a small bar in southern Eden, the capital of Cocoon, two teenage boys sat at a table. One was almost twice as tall as the other. The shorter one spoke first, "Look Brandon, I'm telling you it's a good idea! Almost everyone in Eden is headed across the ocean." Brandon took a sip of his drink and replied, "I just think it's really dangerous crossing the demon sea, Danny. Not to mention our team isn't even that big, it's just you and me!" Danny sighed and stood up. "Whatever, I'm going hunting." Danny reached down and picked up two pistols and left.

South of Eden, are miles and miles of woods that housed the demons that crawled out of the sea. That is where the citizens of Eden get their food and training from. Danny walked along the path leading to the woods. He looked out to the horizon to see massive ships leaving the docks. He hoped that he would be going soon as well. A few moments later he arrived at the entrance of the woods. Right when he walked in he spotted a demon. It was a snake like creature only much larger and had arms that ended with more snake heads. Danny took a few steps back and ran at the creature. He leaped on its back as it hissed in fury. While holding its head with one hand, he reached for a pistol. He pointed the gun at its head and shot. The beast fell to the ground, quietly hissing before it died. Danny put his pistol back in its holster and walked away. Danny walked through the thick woods until he came to an opening. He looked out to see another demon, but this one was like one he had never seen before. It was at least 15 feet tall, made completely out of stone, with spikes sticking out of its back. "This should be interesting." Danny thought to himself, but just as he was about to jump out of the bushes, he heard a roar. He looked up to see a big cat jump out of the woods. A panther. The cat leaped on the demons back. The strangest thing was the panther was wearing clothes. Then the massive cat bit down on the demons neck and it fell to the ground. The cat stood back. Then without any warning the hair on the panther faded away except for on its head. The cat stood straight up and transformed into a girl, although she still had large cat ears and a long black tail. She pulled out a dagger and sliced off a spike from the demon and ran off. Danny couldn't believe what he just saw. A girl that could transform into a panther. Danny had to tell Brandon! He ran home as fast as he could. He burst through the front door and shouted "Brandon, you won't believe what I just saw!" Then Danny looked down to see Brandon fast asleep on the couch. Danny sighed. Then he realized that it was nearly 2 on the morning, so he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Danny was standing on the back of the couch Brandon was still sleeping on. "BRANDON!" Danny yelled as he jumped on top of Brandon. "Get...off...me" Brandon gasped. "YOU WON'T BELEIVE WHAT I SAW LAST NIGHT!" Bandon kicked Danny off of him, and Danny explained what he saw. "You sure you didn't dream that?" Brandon asked "I mean I've never even heard of a cat girl." "I didn't make it up!" Danny yelled. "Okay, okay. We need to go to the market; I ate all the food again." Brandon replied.

Later they arrived at the market place. "Okay I'm going to go shopping, Danny. Wait here." Brandon Told Danny. "Yeah whatever." Danny said. As soon as Brandon left, Danny wondered over to a small shop. "OH MY GOSH! STUFF!" Danny yelled and started to look through all the useless junk. "Out of the way." Demanded a voice from behind Danny. He turned around to see the same girl he saw yesterday, except she was wearing a red bandana and her tail was tied around her waist like a belt. She pulled the spike out of her pocket and handed it to the merchant. "How much can I get for this?" She asked. The merchant observed it and replied in a funny accent. "About 50 gil." She thought about it for a second. "Deal" and she took the small sack of Gil. "Hey!" Danny yelled. "You're that girl I saw in the woods yesterday! You changed into a..." The girl ran up and covered his mouth. "You were spying on me?" She whispered. "Mahbeh a littah." He tried to say under her hand. She let go of him. "You never saw anything." She turned around to leave, and Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her away yelling "BRANDON! BRANDON!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"BRANDON! LOOK WHO I FOUND! IT'S THAT CAT GIRL I TOLD YOU ABOUT!" Danny yelled at Brandon as he pulled the girl behind him. "My name's not cat girl," She scolded him, "its Jaclyn." Brandon looked at Jaclyn and then back at Danny. "Still doesn't look like a cat to me, just looks like some girl you dragged here." Danny was starting to become irritated. "LOOK!" he yelled and grabbed the bandana and pulled it off her head. Underneath were 2 cat ears. "AND LOOK!" He grabbed her belt and unwrapped it to show it was a tail. "Whoa, I guess you weren't making it up!" Now it was Jaclyn's turn to get irritated. "Give me back my bandana, and let go of my tail!" She yanked the tail out of his hand. Then Danny started staring at her. "What?" She asked. "HA! You have sharp fangs too!" Jaclyn shoved him back and stormed off. "Well, that was interesting, we should probably head home know." Brandon said.

Later that night Brandon was sitting in his bed when he heard a noise just out side his window. He looked out to see Jaclyn running across the roof tops. She was headed to the Beach. Brandon jumped pot of his bed and ran downstairs. Danny was asleep at the table. "WAKE UP! Jaclyn just ran by my window!" Brandon yelled as he shook Danny awake. They both ran outside and looked down the street. They both spotted Jaclyn running on the roofs of houses. "Come on!" Brandon whispered. They followed behind her.

They followed her to the ocean where she went to the docks. She walked up to a booth in front of a massive boat. "Is this enough for two one-way tickets?" Jaclyn asked the old man sitting in the booth. "I'm sorry ma'am; you are about 2000 gil short." The old man wheezed. "Okay, sorry to bother you." She said as she walked away. As she walked across the beach, she heard a hissing coming from the water. Jaclyn looked at the ocean and an enormous beast came splashing out. A four story tall sea serpent was roaring in her face. Jaclyn pulled out her dagger but she could tell she couldn't win. She heard someone running up behind her. She looked back to see Danny and Brandon drawing their weapons. Danny pulled out his pistols and Brandon pulled out an long blade that ended in a star shape. "What are you doing here!" She yelled at them. "Saving your life." Brandon told her. The serpent regained their attention by hissing at them, ready to attack. The battle was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Whew this one is my longest chapter yet.

Chapter 4

Danny shot the monster in its face and the beast lunged at them. They rolled out of the way just as its head smashed into the sand. It was stunned so both Brandon and Jaclyn slashed at its face. The monster stood back up and shook of the pain. "This isn't working!" Brandon shouted. Then they heard a shout from behind them. "Jaclyn!" A boy yelled. He had brown hair… and pointed ears. Jaclyn looked back and yelled "Sean! Help us!" Sean ran up and pulled out a chunk of metal parts from his bag. He pressed a button and the metal unfolded into a three foot sword. He dashed across the beach and leaped at the monster, but not at its head but its tail. He landed on the tail and started to run across the beasts back, slashing it as he ran. "KID WITH THE GUNS!" Sean shouted to Danny. Danny looked up. "DISTRACT IT!" Sean yelled to him. Danny fired several shots to it face. The monster turned its attention towards Danny. Sean ran faster and reached its head. He then drove his sword into its skin. The monster started to shake its head back and forth. The serpent threw Sean off its head but the sword stayed on. Sean rolled on to the ground and watched the beast fall to the ground. It laid there motionless for a few moments. Sean carefully walked up to it and knocked on its head several times. He stepped back and took his sword and slashed its head open. He reached in. "Ew" said Brandon. Sean pulled out a small crystal. He held up the crystal and yelled, "We got one, Jaclyn!"

Sean started to wander around the serpent carcass, observing every inch of it. He found a spot where the scales were larger than the others. He took the end of his sword and tapped it twice. "_CLANG CLANG"_ The scales sounded like they were made of metal. "Nice…" he muttered to himself. He looked up to Jaclyn and waved her over. She glanced back to Danny and Brandon and ran over to Sean. They both held the Scales and tore a few pieces off. Sean folded them up and placed them into his bag. Danny ran up to them. "Why did you take the scales?" He asked. Sean glanced to Jaclyn, who nodded approval. "Well," Sean began, "This stuff is great for armor." He tossed a piece to Danny. When he caught it, it felt like it weighed nothing. "Its light weight, but sturdy." Danny looked at it then handed it back to Sean. "Keep it," Sean said, "There's plenty to go around" He ripped off another piece.

The four of them started to walk down the beach. "So, Jaclyn, why do you hide your ears and stuff?" Jaclyn stopped dead and looked to Sean. He looked up and said. "Because Elezen and Miqo'te aren't welcome in Eden, only Hyur, that's why." Then, almost on queue Sean's ears perked up. "Sounds like we got company." Suddenly fifty men in police uniform carrying riot shields and short metal poles. A man stepped forward and spoke. "We thank you for bringing these fugitives to justice." He looked to Danny and Brandon. Sean stepped forward. "I like the new weapons, their not even sharp though. Don't know how you're going to beat us but Id love to see you try…Hunter." Hunter just scowled at him. "Get them! He shouted. Both Sean and Jaclyn drew their weapons and attacked. Sean ran directly towards Hunter and brought his sword down on him. Hunter drew his silver stick and held it over his head. Their weapons clashed. "AAAGHH" Sean fell to his knees and his sword fell to the ground. "Sean!" Jaclyn yelled and ran over to him. One of the police jabbed her right in the back. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her. She looked to Sean who was already out cold. She looked up to Hunter who had a smug look on his face, just before she passed out. Hunter looked to Brandon and Danny. "Thank you for your assistance" And with that he walked away with an unconscious Sean and Jaclyn. Danny looked to Brandon. "You know we have to save them, right?" Brandon looked at Danny and nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Danny and Brandon rushed home and searched through their savings. "We don't even know what the bail is." Danny complained as he dug between couch cushions. He pulled out a few coins. After an hour of searching every inch of their house for saving and loose change they gathered the gil on the kitchen table. "Count it Brandon!" Danny yelled. Brandon mumbled to himself as he counted out the gil. "Well we have about two thousand gil." Brandon announced. Danny jumped to his feet and exclaimed "that should be more than enough!" They both ran out the door towards the police station.

They burst through the front door of the station and ran up to the desk. "Uh… Excuse me?" Brandon asked the police man sitting at the desk. "Can I help you two?" The man asked back with a hint of sarcasm. "We want to bail someone out." Danny said. The man sat up at the mention of bail. He grabbed a clip board and asked "What's their name?" Brandon straitened up and replied "Sean and Jaclyn." The man skimmed through the papers and looked up with a smug grin on his face. "Fifteen thousand gil" Danny stepped back "WHAT?" he shouted "Fifteen thousand gil?" The man held up his hand. "each" He said. Brandons jaw dropped. Dannys eyes flashed and he dove at the man. Brandon leaped at Danny. "Let's not do that!" Brandon said to Danny as he dragged him out. Brandon set Danny down outside. Danny was still glaring through the door. "I hate that guy." Brandon looked around and started to walk around the building. "Come on, we can at least talk to them." Danny followed Brandon around the building and watched as he peeked in one of the windows. "Jaclyn? Sean?" he called. Suddenly someone jumped at the window. "LET ME OUT!" screamed a filthy bearded man. Brandon fell back in surprise. Danny picked up a stick and pushed it through the bars, shoving the man backwards. "Shut up." ordered Danny. Brandon walked up to the next cell window. "Guys?" he whispered. "Brandon?" came a voice from inside. Out of the dark, Sean ran up to the window, Jaclyn followed behind him. "Can you get us out?" she asked. Brandon looked to Danny. "Well, the bail is a little higher than anticipated." Danny explained. Sean thought for a second. "Well, I guess we have to get our hands dirty then." Danny and Brandon exchanged glances. Jaclyn smiled. "Jaclyn, care to explain?" Sean offered. She nodded to him and stepped forward. "You see, Sean and I have been planning for something like this for years. What we need is for you guys to go back to our hide out and get both our disguises and our explosives." Danny jumped up. "I LOVE THIS PLAN ALREADY!" Brandon looked at Jaclyn. "Alright, we'll do it." Sean reached into his pocket and handed them a map. "Here's a map to our place. Just head that way." He pointed towards the horizon. Danny ran off. Brandon looked back to them and said, "We'll be back by night fall." He ran off.

Danny and Brandon were walking for about 20 minutes before they got to an old burnt house. Danny glanced to the map. "This is it." They walked through the door. Inside looked like a regular house. Brandon looked around and went into one of the rooms. He saw a hooded cloak hanging on the wall. He picked it up "Must be Sean's." He thought. He went back in the living room, when Danny came running in. "Found Jaclyn's disguise and I've never been in a girl's room before. It was creepy." Brandon started opening doors. "We need to find the explosives." He opened a closet to see it filled with TNT. Danny smiled. "This is going to be good."


	7. Chapter 6

Brandon and Danny ran back to the police station and ran up to the window. Brandon looked in. "Sean?" Something came out of the darkness of the cell "LET ME OUT!" screamed the filthy man again. Brandon jumped back. "AHH!" he yelled. Danny glared at Brandon. "It's that window!" he scolded as he pointed to the next window. Brandon looked in "Guys! We're back!" Sean ran up to the window "You got the stuff?" He asked. "I got the stuff, you got the money?" Brandon replied. Sean gave him an odd look. "Heh heh, drug dealing jokes" Danny laughed. Brandon handed the clothes to Sean who pulled the cloak over his head and Jaclyn wrapped her tail and covered her ears. Danny was smiling. Brandon looked to him, "What's up with you?" he asked. Danny snickered "Surprise" he shouted as he pulled Sean and Jaclyn's weapons from behind his back. Sean's eyes widened. "How did you get those? I thought the police confiscated them!" Danny handed them the sword and dagger. "When we went to the police office to pay the bail, I saw them in the corner, so I grabbed them!" he explained. Brandon reached into his bag and held up a stick of dynamite. "You ready?" He asked. Jaclyn nodded and both she and Sean took a couple steps back. Brandon started to set the explosives down. "WAIT!" Sean yelled and pulled out a few pairs of gloves. "Put these on, they will keep you from, you know, dying when you clash swords with guards. They're made of rubber." They all pulled the gloves over there hands, all except Danny. "Where's mine?" he demanded. Sean looked to him and said. "You have guns, remember?" Danny paused. "Oh right."

The bombs were set. "We're going to have to do some fighting when we get out of here." Jaclyn noticed. They all nodded. Brandon lit the fuse. He jumped back and Sean and Jaclyn pressed against the far wall. _Sssssssssssssss- BOOM!_ The bomb had gone off. Sean and Jaclyn jumped through the smoke and ash towards freedom. "Let's go!" shouted Brandon. They ran towards town, and then suddenly the grass ignited. They all jumped back. "What happened?" Danny yelled over the crackle of the flames. A wall of flame towered in front of them. They heard footsteps behind them. They all spun around to see two girls walking towards them, one blond haired, and one black haired. "Well I was wondering when you would show up Katy" Jaclyn spat. Danny looked to Jaclyn. "Got anymore enemies we should know about?" Sean shrugged. Katy stepped forward, "Jaclyn, I'm hurt, I thought we were friends." Jaclyn hissed. "After you betrayed me? As if!" Katy scowled and pointed towards them. The girl standing next to her raised the staff she was holding and a bolt of lighting shot towards them. Sean jumped toward it and blocked it with his sword. His blade flashed with lighting. "Take this!" He shouted and swung his sword as a wave of lightning flew towards the girls. The girl with black hair thrust her hands out as a shield bubble formed around them. The bolt was absorbed into the shield. "now now, you don't want to hurt her," Katy chuckled, "you see, Bao Tran here is under my control, she has no idea what she's doing." Jaclyn clenched her fists. "You monster!" She yelled as she dove towards Katy. Sean, Danny and Brandon ran behind her. "We're going to have to fight Katy without hurting that Bao Tran girl." Sean explained to the other two. They both nodded and drew their weapons. They ran toward both Katy and an unwinnable battle.


End file.
